Talk:Dark Force
This page should be redirecting to Dark Falz (Classic), but it remained for some odd reason. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 19:10, December 21, 2015 (UTC) : Just curious what your reasoning is behind deleting an entire page when it has been shown that Dark Force is the definitive localized name for Dark Falz in most classic games, barring the original? It could be argued that Dark Falz is the mistranslation, or possibly a rephrasing to fit the english name in the tiny allotted space on the Master System. Dark Falz seems to be the go-to name for the online DF incarnations (is PSO, PSU, PSP). Dark Phallus, while hilarious, has also been used in Japanese art books. Crispix (talk) 10:55, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :::It's always been spelled ダーク ファルス(seriously, google it, you'll get plenty of image results for the Phantasy Star MMOs). There's more than one way to translate a word. Like for example: Surasshu (スラッシュ) is Slash and Slush, which is why SlashAngemon was localized by Saban as SlushAngemon(even though Bandai America localized it as GaurdiAngemon). Farusu (ファルス) can likewise be translated as "Fars" and "farce" in addition to "falz". It mostly translates to "falz" due to the japanese l/r thing and the s sound(japanese happens to lack a legit z sound). Both Phallus and Force are mistranslattions, not even to mention that the VERY FIRST localization (which spelled it as Falz) was the ONLY ONE actually done by Sega's R&D4 themselves. Hell, it's the only one with an actual developer credit I could find outside of "Sega"(on Sega Retro) for the classic PS games... ::::Be that as it may, you can't deny that Dark Force has been DF's name in every classic Phantasy Star game besides the first. It's a localization choice, period. The same reason that Alis Landale is not Alisa, Eusis is Rolf, and alsulin changes from alsulin from the original localization to alshline in Phantasy Star IV (in this case, the localization team chose to rename an item from the classic to better fit its japanese name). Perhaps the team that translated the later online games decided to use Falz instead of Force because they too felt Falz was true to the name's original intent. At the end of the day, Dark Falz and Dark Force are both the correct name for this creature in the west. Crispix (talk) 11:55, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::It should remain consistent across the franchise as it's literally the same name, and possibly somehow even the same entity (with PSO2's Profound Darkness being the original Dark Falz). I should also point out that PSU parallels PS Classic. That being the case, it should have been Dark Force but it effectively retcons the mistranslation. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 18:15, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::That is not your decision to make. If you want to make such a drastic decision regarding the wiki, you should ask Sato first as he is the admin for this wiki. Post a message on his wall and he's usually fast about getting back to you. Crispix (talk) 21:42, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::If he has a problem with it, he can just revert my edits. That's how it works isn't it? I'm pretty sure I'm not breaking any rules, so it's effectively not exactly your place to tell me I'm not supposed to do that. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 21:45, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: Seeing as I manage the front page, and the fact that this Dark Force article is directly on the front page as a featured article, yes it is my problem and I have to stare at a deletion candidate while I think of news to write. It's a moral standard just as in real life. Imagine if he did not agree with someone's decision regarding tons of problem edits. He would have to singlehandedly revert everything before the mess. Use some common sense and think before making a decision. Crispix (talk) 21:53, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::To your credit, I'm not entirely certain why you aren't a moderator. You sure seem like a prime candidate... Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 22:02, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::That is not my decision to make and I merely help out when I can just like any other contributor. It's not even that bad. Spend 5 minutes proposing a change and he may approve it. Lord knows I've done the same many times. Since this has gone on long enough, I'll make a note myself. I don't believe deleting the article is a good idea. If anything, one of them should turn into a redirect.Crispix (talk) 22:08, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::That's actually exactly what I said at the start of this talk page and on the candidates for deletion page. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 22:12, December 22, 2015 (UTC)